To Desire the Forbidden
by Politik24
Summary: But the closeness of him, the smell of him, it was intoxicating. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, that this was wrong, that she hardly knew him and there were so many unanswered questions…but she couldn’t push him away. She didn’t have the desire to.


Disclaimer: Characters from the V fandom do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners. I am making nothing from this.

Author's Note: This takes place before the murdering of the Bishop, I suppose. Although it could be seen as AU as well?

* * *

Evey was quietly reading a book in her room, quickly picking up one from the many piles surrounding the small area. She had been having trouble sleeping the past few nights, so she decided reading for a while might help her become drowsy. Although this did not work, a small part of her was still in denial, so she gave it another try. As the night went on, she worked her way through half the book, the words being clear in the beginning, but slowly turning into a blur. Her focus was no longer on the old, thin pages, but rather on the man she had been living with. A voice inside had been telling her that _this_ was the reason for her insomnia, but she quickly pushed that thought away.

But then again, how could she not think about him? The very air about him screamed mystery. The way he quietly made his way around the Shadow Gallery spoke of his past adventures, his missions of stealth. The vast knowledge he had let slip in front of Evey, his love for the arts, whether it be writing, music, or painting, told of his everlasting desire to learn. He was charming and sarcastic, cold to the point of brutal yet warm, vulnerable yet untrusting. And like a moth to a flame, Evey was entranced. She sometimes thought about leaving, but she knew she would probably never have the courage to do so.

Her thoughts were broken as she heard soft, melodious music outside her room. A smile formed on her lips as she recognized the song. _Bagatelle in A Minor Woo 59 "Für Elise"._ Exquisite, just like the man who was playing it. As the music continued, Evey frowned for a moment while she began to run V's playlist through her head. She knew there was well over eight hundred songs in that jukebox, and she had probably heard almost all of them. How come she had never heard this one before?

She put the book she was reading on her bed and slowly opened her door, not wanting to make any commotion. As she peered down the hall, she saw the piano partially in her view, and the jukebox. The music was not coming from the jukebox. If the music wasn't coming from there, then…?

She tiptoed out from behind the door, and made her way closer towards the noise. She pressed her body to the wall, not wanting to be seen. Even though she had been here for a while, and V had always told her she was welcome to join him if he was watching the television or listening to the jukebox, she still felt a little out of place. She knew she was ruining his routine just by being here…

Her eyes widened as she saw V sitting at the piano, his back facing her. She watched with fascination and awe as she saw the way his gloved hands glided across the keys, never missing a beat. His body was subtly moving back and forth, and from what she suspected, to V nothing else existed besides him and the piano. He was lost in his own little world, oblivious to his audience.

As she continued to watch him play, she heard the slight crinkling of the leather gloves as his fingers moved. She had to admit, she was somewhat envious of the instrument. She had always found his leather-clad hands attractive, and to see them give such gentle treatment to an inanimate object made her long for him to touch her in such a way. She froze at that thought, shocked at what she had just admitted to herself. She silently made her way back into her room and laid down on her bed, trying not to think about what just happened.

Eventually the music had died away, and the sound of his footsteps going towards his room soon followed. Evey tossed and turned in her bed, unable to get the image of V playing the piano out of her mind. She hastily shot up from her mattress, irritation clearly visible on her face. She opened her door and made her way over to the piano, looking at it with both hate and curiosity. It had been a very long time since she had even laid her hands on one, and while she sometimes playfully hit a few keys as she made her way into the kitchen, she had never sat down to actually _play anything._

She slowly sat down on the seat in front of the piano, and hesitantly laid her hands on the keys. As the pads of her fingers touched the surface, she felt foolishly disappointed as the keys no longer held any warmth from the previous player. But then again, he had been wearing leather gloves, so no heat could have made its way through such material. A ludicrous thought, she knew, but still…

As she pressed down, a horrible sound emitted throughout the room. She winced and removed her hands, and looked at the piano viciously as if it were _its_ fault and not hers that she couldn't play a note to save her life. She had vague memories from her childhood of playing, but she couldn't even remember a song. Well, maybe _Chopsticks_, but that was annoying as hell. She was about to place her hands on the keys once more until—

"You're too tense," said a new voice.

Evey didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind her.

"V!" She said quickly, removing her hands as if the keys themselves had been laced with acid. She felt as if she was touching something she shouldn't.

"I am sorry for startling you. I heard some music, and decided to investigate. I see you have found some interest in the piano?"

"A little," she admitted quietly. She looked at the piano again, knowing that insulting it wouldn't get any emotion out of it. It was an _object_, after all. If she weren't so angry, she would have laughed at being envious of pieces of wood.

"Would you like a lesson?" He asked. She stopped for a moment, listening to his voice. It sounded wistful, almost?…

"I would like that," she replied, giving him a small smile. She had no idea how much turmoil V was going through beneath that mask. He regretted asking such a question, but there was no turning back now. He made his way closer to Evey, his chest against her back. She tried not to shiver from the contact.

"You are too tense," he repeated. He moved his hands to touch hers, but he stopped as if this might offend her.

"May I?"

She nodded.

He softly held her hands and placed them on the keys, then moved to her shoulders, fixing her posture. She fantasized his touch to be caresses, and to feel the leather gloves touching her hands made her a little dizzy. She stared smugly at the piano, forgetting once again it was an inanimate object.

"Which song were you trying to play? What I had heard earlier was hard to…distinguish." He sounded very amused, and Evey huffed.

"Well…I wasn't really trying to play anything in particular…but…maybe you can teach me what you were playing before?" She asked. He adjusted his weight to his other foot, as if deciding something.

"It is…quite advanced, and since you're only a beginner—"

"Just the first part then," interrupted Evey. What was she doing? She was going insane. But the closeness of him, the smell of him, it was intoxicating. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, that this was wrong, that she hardly knew him and there were so many unanswered questions…but she couldn't push him away. She didn't have the desire to do so. Logic was quickly tossed aside, and V was even closer, his face alongside hers. Her breathing quickened it pace, and being so close she could hear him breathe, she could tell he was having trouble too. Had she gone too far? Had the moth gone too close to the flame?

* * *

Sorry if there are any typos, I shall come back later and edit it! Hope you enjoyed what's been written so far, and if you're wondering what's going to happen next, I have no idea! I'm making it up as I go, although this might end up being Adult. No promises though! Have a wonderful weekend everyone, and please, leave a review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
